


Of Best Friends

by youngjisgf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjisgf/pseuds/youngjisgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kyungsoo...I just wanted to hang out." she said with a small voice. He sighed.<br/>"How many people did you call before me" he paused as she laughed again "Seriously"<br/>"None" she answered still laughing "I swear"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A best friend goes out with you

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is loosely inspired from the "Pourquoi le pote n'est pas la meilleure amie" series from La tectonique des plaques by Margaux Motin. 
> 
> There is a little bit of swearing but I don't think it's enough to rate it M but if someone really minds it's just so you know. It's a short fic, it was meant to be a one shot but it'll be a bit longer.
> 
> I'd love it if you'd comment or suscribe <3   
> I originally posted it on asianfanfics

The phone rang a few times before he picked up the phone.  
"Hey! What's wrong?" The young man at the other end sounded out of breath. She lightly giggled and played with her hair  
"What do you mean what's wrong? I just wanted to call you" she said laughing.  
He breathed heavily.  
"Clelia, you never call me. What do you want?" He said curtly  
She rolled her eyes and sat up straight on her bed.  
"Hey do I need to want something from you to call you!?" She almost yelled.  
A few seconds passed and he didn't answer. She bit her lip. She laid back on her bed "Kyungsoo...I just wanted to hang out." she said with a small voice. He sighed.  
"How many people did you call before me" he paused as she laughed again "Seriously"  
"None" she answered still laughing "I swear"  
"Okay... Just come over" he sighed  
"Cool!"  
She hung up and threw her phone on the blue sheets. Then she headed over her wardrobe. It was a saturday she had spent lying around her house in her underwear. Most of the friends she would usually meet up with went on a short trip to a house in the countryside for the weekend. Subsequently to a very serious fight Clelia had with her mother about her spending she didn't even dare asking to go. She decided to grab a white dress wondering whether or not she should dress up for the occasion.  
After an hour, she walked down the stairs and carefully avoided the kitchen. She knew her mother wouldn't get mad but her cold stare was worse than any of her screams. She quickly grabbed her shoes by the door and went out as quietly as possible. She put her shoes on when she reached the lift. When the doors opened she jumped in fear as she saw her mother holding groceries. She lowered her head as she let her mother walk out of the lift.  
"Are you going out?" She said not really asking. Clelia nodded sheepishly.  
"I-I'm going to Kyungsoo's." Her mother opened her mouth in surprise and lightly laughed. Clelia smiled in return and relaxed. Her mother always liked Kyungsoo.  
"So you still speak to the poor boy" she said coldly "don't drag him down with you" she added as she walked away. Clelia shivered in horror and waited for a few seconds after the lift closed and their door slammed before she pushed on the button.  
The cold air of the night made her more at ease as she tried to forget the encounter. Her mother revolted her but she knew there was a little part of truth in her mother's harsh words. So she buried her anger and ran over to the subway station.  
The journey to Kyungsoo's felt odd she knew it by heart because she used to always come to his place last year but it had been so long. Since the beginning of the year they only met up out or at school. However she didn't really understand why he and her mother had to make her feel like she abandoned him. He had other friends and so did she.  
He lived alone in a studio, his building seemed shady on the outside but it was surprisingly clean inside. The familiar smell of cleaning products made her lightly smile. The front door was never locked and she always found it odd insanely dangerous. There was no lift. She sighed with irritation as she anticipated walking all the way to the third floor. After five minutes she finally got all the way to his floor. She stopped out of breath. She used to be able to walk those stairs running close to daily, she even beat him several times. In the corridor the turquoise paint was chipping off. They renewed the paint for the first time last april, it was bright at tacky it hurt the eye. She got to the red door, it didn't have a peeping hole. She never noticed that before. She reached for the doorbell on her left but ended up knocking loudly on the door. Kyungsoo opened the door angry.  
"You don't have to anymore! It works perfectly!" He yelled. He proceeded to furiously press on the doorbell and she could the soft ringing sound echoing in the hallway. "See it fucking works!" He whispered angrily  
"Wow so angry! I didn't know okay!" She said amused as she pushed him away to enter the tiny apartment. She took off her shoes and dropped them randomly. Then she laid on the bright orange sofa.  
"It's new" she stated. He shrugged and threw a grape juice can at her. It fell but she ignored it.  
"So what are we doing tonight" she said with animated voice. He opened his mouth to answer.  
"There is that new bar that opened they literally have the best beer and you know I hate beer" she threw her legs on the back of the sofa."What about a club? There's that great place we could go the music is great! You'd like it". She let her hands ruffle through the floor and tried to reach for the can but Kyungsoo playfully kicked it away.  
"Or we could go to a karaoke" she paused for a second "what about we stay home?" She suddenly said. Kyungsoo silently nodded in agreement.  
"Do you have anything to drink? I really want alcohol right now" She vividly sat back in the right way and crossed her legs. Smiling at him expectantly. He sighed and rolled his eyes before throwing again the can at her which she grabbed this time.  
"I just wanted to watch a documentary and relax, if you don't want to just call one of your friends and go out with them" he said as he sat by her side.  
"They're all out of the city right now so" she shrugged.  
"So that's why you called me?" He blurted out.  
"It's because you're cute" she said as she poked his cheek. He rolled his eyes unamused and turned on the tv.  
"Can we at least drink something?" She asked annoyed.  
"There is more juice in the fridge" he said as he pointed to the kitchen area. "Can we at least watch something good? I'm pretty sure there is actually a good show on" she responded irritated.  
"Yes there is a wonderful documentary on the life of lorry drivers right now and this is what we are watching" he said as he carefully put the remote away from her hands. "Isn't the most entertaining evening you could've imagined?" He added smiling smugly. She crossed her arms and buried herself in the orange leather glaring at the young man. She took a sip of the juice and grimaced.  
"What the fuck is that?" She asked with disgust.  
"Cheap-ass juice"  
"Do you have food?" She asked worried. His face lit up and became suddenly exited. She narrowed her eyes suspicious of his sudden animation.  
"I have plenty of fresh vegetables! I bought them wednesday. By the way I'm vegetarian now. I can make a salad if you want" he offered. He waited for her to answer with a bright smile. She noticed his haircut. It had been a while since she hadn't observed him from upclose. The proximity was familiar but the feeling was different, even his skin tone was darker than the usual. His muscles were sharper and the smell was new. He didn't wear the same perfume. She sighed and went back to drinking the foul juice.  
"You were always the worst at girl's night." She muttered.  
She ended up falling asleep ten minutes after the documentary started.


	2. A best friend shares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew it was a lost battle, she had never been able to take anything from him if aside from his time.

She woke up in a jolt. Clelia raised her hand to reach for the switch only to have it fall in to fall back on the bed. She decided to get off but her head hit a wall. Startled, she looked around. Clelia was lying on a puny bed, she pushed away the pale sheets. She searched for a lamp in the obscurity. She stood up and walked over to the switch by the door. Gradually aware of her surroundings, she was surprised to notice that his room wasn't a battlefield anymore. She still had a scar on her arm. Once she fell because of his shoes and a pile of books buried her almost instantly. There used to be plenty of things scattered on the floor but now she actually felt the smooth carpet. She lit up the room. Every thing was neat and clean, it oddly felt empty. The walls were now bare only a disproportionally huge clock was hung on the wall. It was three. She went to the living room and saw her friend peacefully sleeping on the couch. Clelia turned off the tv. She didn't try carrying him to his bed but brought him his cover. After a while she finally gathered the will to walk out the door.

Once she was outside, she ruffled through her bag and took out a cigarette, even though it wasn't a well-off neighbourhood she knew it was still rather safe. So she decided to take a walk around before going home, there was no need to hurry. Every thing was silent and dark, there was no never-ending traffic in these streets. As if she was in library, she even tried to walk as quietly as her high-heels allowed her to just so she didn't disturb the quiet atmosphere. In the past months, she never thought about going out of her way to see Kyungsoo or even him. It just wasn't convenient and it was only now that she became aware of how much it brought to her. This part of the city was had something that her neighbourhood didn't even know about, silence. 

Even at that hour, the streets would still be blinding lights and hustle. She might even be part of it, walking erratically and laughing accompanied by someone she may or not knew. The calm was refreshing, she even liked to have to walk down such a long way to find the underground. No hurry. She knew no one would wait for her anyway. Her stomach started to rumble. She headed to the grocery store down at the end of the street. She suddenly felt water falling on her face. At that moment she regretted her outfit choice. Covering her head with her handbag she quickly walked to the store. She threw her hardly consumed yet soaked cigarette on the floor. The glass doors slid silently, inside the bright light almost blinded her. The smell of fruits and flowers was heart-warming. She went here so often, stopping by to bring junk food or drinks at Kyungsoo's. These nights they ran all the way up the hill and came to halt there before running again to his place. She realised she missed this neighbourhood. However the air conditioning blowing on her skin made her shiver. At the counter there was a young man reading a magazine. He raised his head to greet her. When their eyes met a smile crept on both their faces.  
"Oh my god! You still work here?" She exclaimed. He nodded. Minseok was an aspiring artist, they used to hang out with him too. She felt a bit guilty realising it had been months since she even contacted him too. He was funny and occasionally better at comforting than the ever inadequate Kyungsoo. But if it wasn't for Kyungsoo she would never meet him anyway.  
"I'm still stuck here" he said resting his head on his hand. "And you what are doing here?"  
"I'm just going to get something to eat" she replied "and maybe an umbrella" she added pointing at the doors. It was raining harder now, she even feared a storm. After a few minutes she finally made her choice and put it all the counter. Minseok frowned at beef flavoured crisps.  
"I thought Kyungsoo didn't eat those things anymore." He pointed out.  
"That's the main reason why I'm hungry" Clelia mumbled. Minseok laughed in response.  
"I don't know where he got his new "lifestyle" from, right?" He said laughing.  
"I know! It's so fucked up, he's fucked up anyway" she added shrugging.  
"At least he gets to leave" he sighed as he scanned the items.  
"Does he?" She asked. He looked at her for a while and opened his mouth a couple of times.  
"I mean you know... He won't live here forever." He bit his lip as he took the money she handed him.  
It was true he always was a bright student so he would obviously leave that city anyway.

***  
On monday morning, Clelia went to the library. She had about an hour until the classes started. She always came early so she could avoid one more unnecessary contact with her mother. She day before she succesfully avoided her and it felt so great that she felt guilty. But she always remembered that every second she willfully spent with her were accompanied with regret.  
She also liked to get the newspaper in the library. She went to take the newest one but a hand grabbed it quicker than her. Clelia saw Kyungsoo walking away with her newspaper, he gave her a smug smile as he sat to the table. A bit upset she walked to him a shook his shoulder.  
"Come on can't you read that later?" She knew it was a lost battle, she had never been able to take anything from him if aside from his time.

"No" The very much expected answer made her roll her eyes but his familiar stubborn frown was revitalizing. She smiled playfully and decided to continue.  
"Give some pages at least"  
"I don't like it when everything is scattered everywhere"  
She decided then to grab a chair and read over his shoulder. He sighed in exasperation.  
"I don't like it when people read over my shoulder" He said out loud.  
The librarian gave him an angry look and he quietly apologised.  
"You sure are a lame friend" she whispered as she sat across the table.  
"Because I'm your friend?" He said smiling sarcastically.  
"Why would you say that? Of course you are" she said out loud before covering her mouth quickly.  
His answer took her aback, she had never thought he could ever have any doubt about that.  
"Maybe because you only talk to me when you need something from me or when you're bored" he was still whispering but she could feel the irritation in his voice.  
"That's not true!"  
"Of course it is? When is the last we talked before you called last night?"  
She frowned to think for a second.  
"You needed me to correct your essay" he answered for her in a heated whisper.  
"Dude it's not like you've been around either. Why do I have to be the one to reach out to you all the fucking time? If you miss me come to me! That's what I do, don't I?" she murmured inflamed.  
Clelia stood up irritated. She knew she was slightly acting in bad faith but his sudden anger made her uneasy. He was now looking at her, his mouth gaping.  
"You missed me?" He was looking at her in disbelief. He opened his mouth several times in surprise. She assumed it made him uncomfortable. She smiled and hit his head.  
"Of course I did."  
She realised she actually did. She missed having him around. Even if he was such a selfish friend. Even if SHE was a egotistic friend.


End file.
